numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/Decreepifying Code Docs
=WHO WANTS CODES!?= These are the codes I used to change the world of creepypastas. Unfortunately, everyone on that wiki hates me... (weeps uncontrollably) First and foremost... tagline=TSRITWFIXESEVERYTHING; I put this at the end of my codes. Don’t ask. You can replace “TSRITWFIXESEVERYTHING” with any message you want. It doesn’t harm anyone... directly. If two are used, then the latter overrides the former. remove tagline; This is for removing the tagline. What else would you expect? recover world; Can only be used as itself. Basically, if the world is in static or technical difficulties, use this. If you want to make ANOTHER WORLD, just type this: create world; And if you want to delete a world, well too bad, ‘cause YOU CAN’T. Make things appear for no reason! spawn: This code is VERY important if you wanna make anything out of thin air. For example, if the world is on fire, just type “spawn:GiantFireExtinguisher;” and boom, a giant fire extinguisher is created. DO NOT ABUSE THIS CODE EVER. Don’t try to type “spawn:JumpScare;” just because you want to. Remember: ABUSE THE POWER; LOSE THE POWER. However, just making things spawn isn’t enough. Sometimes, you gotta make ‘em... activate: or... deactivate: Sometimes what you spawn/see is a machine, and it just won’t work. However, with the whole new “activate/deactivate” code, you can now activate/deactivate things! For example, typing this: spawn:6ixbot; activate:6ixbot; gives you the picture on the right: a 6ixbot doing the robot. Yes. 6ix is a robot. Howev’r, what if you have to deal with a giant robot and want to make it stop? Easy! Just type “deactivate:GiantRobot;” and it will shut down! Once again, you have to be wary about its power. Abuse it and you’ll lose it. use on: Use this if you want to be more specific to what you want the activated object to use on. Suppose you spawned an “A” and wished to use its ability on “B”. Type it like this: activate:A, use on:B; Resurrect (and murder) your loved ones! resurrect: reanimate: respawn: recover: revive: These five basically do the same thing: bring people, animals, plants, or any living creature back to life. Doesn’t seem to work on inanimate objects, though. Don’t use it to reanimate an epidemic, though. How do you get rid of it? It’s simple: use this code! kill: Perfect for getting rid of a horrible disease! Type “kill:Ebola;” and you’re safe! Please refrain from using it to murder people. Seriously, it’s a crime. Use it to kill someone and you’ll be sent to Codatraz. Resurrect inanimate objects! fix: This is the “revive” for inanimate objects. You can be like Fix-It Felix! You can also use it to rebuild destroyed buildings! There’s a lot you can do with this code. reconfigure: When you’re playing with Lego bricks, you’d read the instructions and build according to the plan. Alternatively, you can use your imagination and build whatever the hell you like! This is what this code is for — it’s like upcycling! Take many broken things and put them together into one thing! It’s not hard. Don’t forget to NOT abuse it. EVER. WE’RE WATCHING YOU. Others depossess: Sometimes a character becomes evil because it was possessed. How? Don’t ask me. This code can get the ghost outta there! befriend: tame: Make a character friendly (to you) with these codes! seven: In case it wasn’t clear, this one’s for making someone (or yourself) lucky. With this, you might as well win all the games in the casino. But the most important thing is... Whenever you use any of those codes, make sure to use CamelCase instead of spaces, so instead of “spawn:Huge blimp;”, you have to type “spawn:HugeBlimp;”. Alternatively you can use underscores (“spawn:huge_blimp;”). Another thing is that after EVERY CODE, you need to add a semicolon. Otherwise, it just doesn’t work! Well, that’s it for now. I’m TSRITW, and question four has cared too much. Category:Blog posts